What happened?
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: When a pregnant Jac is raped, will she learn that she can open up to Jonny? Or will she shut him out as usual?
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had, by the way, this is not related to the spoilers at all...**

Jac was slowly walking through the trees at the back of the hospital on her lunch break. She did so, to ensure that Jonny didn't come and find her to ask if she was okay every 5 minutes. It was also because when she was there, no one was around her and no one could see her because then, she could listen to her baby's heartbeat through her stethoscope without being concerned about who saw her. If Jonny saw her doing that, he would have thought that she was going all soft and soppy.

Jac continued walking through the forest at a slow pace with her stethoscope in both ears listening to her baby's faint, yet constant heartbeat. But suddenly, someone grabbed her ponytail in one hand and placed his other hand over her mouth. She tried screaming but his hand was pressed firmly against her mouth. She tried kicking behind but he only linked his leg with her risen one and he used that to trip her over and push her to the ground.

Still with his hand over her mouth he was on top of her body, her bump pushed against the cold wet grass. Her chest was in a puddle and so was the tip of her chin. He ripped her scrub trousers and knickers down before he forced his body into hers. She yelped in pain because of his force but barely any of her scream actually came out loud because she was so scared and his hand muffled most of the noise.

She could feel his warm, wet breath down her cold neck as he continued to thrust himself into her. He had her arms and legs pinned down by his own limbs so she could barely move.

She suddenly heard a familiar American voice, 'Police, Holby city hospital someone's being raped.' She heard his voice get nearer and nearer. He was out of breath and suddenly, she felt the man on top of her get ripped off of her. She quickly scrambled to pull her dirty scrubs up and stood up trembling. Her shirt was wet from the puddle, dripping wet. Her trousers were damp from the grass and she stood there frozen, watching the man punch Michael in the nose and run.

Michael would have chased after him but he had to care for Jac. He picked up his phone off of the floor and said Ive got to go. He walked towards Jac who until then had been frozen but as soon as he approached her cautiously Jac turned around and ran as fast as she could. She ran through the trees hoping that he, had left the hospital grounds because she could bare to be seen. Michael lost her as soon as she dodged through the trees. Jac ran around the back of the hospital and ran up the back stairs.

She crept on Darwin and quickly ran to the locker room. Luckily it was empty so she shut the door and stood for a few moments to catch her breath back. Holding back the tears, Jac quickly grabbed a new pair of scrubs. They were in piles according to what size they were and there was one, recently added pile that were maternity scrubs. Jac grabbed a pair and peeled off her wet, dirty ones. She chucked them into the washing basket and pulled on the clean ones.

Jac quickly looked in the long mirror. She fixed her hair so that it was down so she could use her long hair to hide her face. She wiped the bit of mud from her chin and entered Darwin.

She crept around the ward, unseen until she reached the nurses station as she approached it she saw Jonny sitting next to Mo playing their malteaser game. She wanted to hug him so much and for him to tell him that he was there for her no matter what. Jac couldn't help it but the tears started falling down her face so she looked down at the floor and headed towards her office, but not before Jonny saw her.

"What's up with you you soppy cow?" He asked jokily. Jac continued to walk past her and Jonny was about to get up and follow her to her office but Mo stopped him.

"Jonny, it's just her hormones. Leave her; she'll be fine in 5 minutes." Jonny smiled and decided that Mo was right.

After a while, Mo and Jonny had finished their game and they had both had their lunch. Jonny picked up his plastic container that he had his lunch in and went to take it to put in his locker.

Once Jonny shut his locker, he turned around and saw the dirty scrubs basket. It was light blue but he saw that there was a wet patch at the side of it. He looked down and cautiously picked out the pair of dripping scrubs. They were soaking wet and dirty. He was confused as he looked at the size label and saw that it was a maternity size. Jonny quickly dropped the scrubs back into the basket and ran to Jac's office.

**Thanks for reading, please review. I'm not sure if it should carry on or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, Jonny knocked but didn't wait to be answered as he entered Jac's office. He could see that she had been crying but she had stopped now so that was something. Jac was holding a pen, trying to get on with some work but her hand was shaking slightly.

"What happened to your scrubs?"

"What?" Jac demanded harshly.

"You scrubs? They're all wet and muddy."

"I don't know what you're on a about Jonny but I have some work to-"

"Jac, unless Mo is forgetting to tell me something, I think you're the only one on this ward that wears maternity sized scrubs. What happened?" He asked softly.

"I- there was a massive puddle outside and I was sitting on a bench. Some idiot drove past in a lorry and splashed me." Jac lied. Jonny knew she was lying but he also knew that he wouldn't get anything out of her in this state so he nodded and left her office. Jac let out a sigh of relief because he appeared to have bought it.

* * *

Jonny meanwhile, walked to the nurses station and sat next to Mo again. He was looking at a patient's file when a female police officer stood in front of the desk.

"How can I help you?" Jonny asked kindly.

"I'm here to talk to a Jac Naylor."

"Um, she's feeling a little under the weather at the moment so could you come back a bit later?" He asked, wondering why on earth they would be here to talk to Jac. He also knew that considering the mood she was in, she'd probably end up getting a warning for foul language. The police women on the other hand, presumed that he knew what had happened to Ms Naylor because he appeared to be covering for her.

"It's alright, I'm just here to ask her about what happened this morning." She said softly. At first Jonny was confused but he thought he would play along with it.

"Oh okay. How much do you know so far?" He asked quietly.

"Well we have a witness that said she was raped and but he didn't know who the man was. My colleague is downstairs taking a statement from him now... Is it possible to speak to Ms Naylor now?" She asked. Jonny stood there in complete shock. He was thinking so many things at the same time that he didn't know where to begin.

"If you stay here, I'll just go and have a word." He said as he turned around and walked quickly to her office.

* * *

Jonny quietly knocked on her door and entered. Jac didn't look up from her paperwork so Jonny walked to Jac's desk and crouched down next to her.

"The police, are here... They want to speak to you about... What happened this morning."

"What? They're going to arrest someone for driving through a puddle?" Jac said in a jokey and nervous tone. She was still trying to go with her earlier lie.

"Jac they know you were... Raped." He whispered. Jac's eyes shot open and she finally looked at Jonny.

Her eye contact broke off immediately as her eyes nervously flickered around the room.

"I don't want to talk to the police and don't say you need to because I'm. Not. Going. To. Speak. To. Them. Got it?" Jac snapped.

"Okay. Do you want to speak to me?" He whispered softly.

"No."

"Right, I'll go and send them off." He said solemnly.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jonny returned to Jac's silent office.

"Do you want to come with me? I can do a quick ultrasound in bay three; it's empty."

"No. I'm due in theatre."

"Right okay. Just so you know, when I went out there, the police women was talking to Mo. I don't know what she knows but I just thought I'd warn you okay?" Jonny said softly. He knew better than to doubt Jac's ability in theatre so he slipped out onto the nurses station where Mo was sitting, staring into space.

"What did she tell you?" Jonny demanded.

"That Jac was sexually assaulted." Mo whispered. "How is she?"

"Well the Naylor defence system is completely up." Jonny sighed,

"Well, I'm observing her procedure in theatre so ill keep an eye on her."

"Thanks." Jonny said as he sat on the chair behind her, thinking about what he could to support her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elliot and Jac were ready to operate on a patient either side of him. Mo was standing behind Elliot, forgetting that she was supposed to be watching the new procedure, because she was staring at Jac.

Jac was about to make the incision but her hand was shaking with the scalpel in it.

"Jac, i heard what happened this morning." Elliot whispered to her.

"So?" Jac said angrily, she hated that now pretty much everyone knew.

"Jac you can't operate in this state," he stated.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Jac said as she tried to make the incision again but she had to clench her fist to stop it shaking.

"Jac, step aside I can't let you operate."

"Elliot, I'm fine"

"Jac if you make the incision ill have to call Hanssen, that'll mean the board'll get involve is that what you want?"

"There's nothing to get involved in! " Jac protested.

"Jac, go home."

"I'm not incapable of doing my job!

"Right Mo can you ring Mr Hanssen please?"

"Oh fine, I'll go. At least I know who my friends are." Jac snapped as she ripped the clean gloves and scrubs off of her, then ran out of theatre.

"Mo, can you step in please?"

"No, you're on your own, Jac's more important than this procedure." Mo said angrily at Elliot as she too pulled her scrubs off and went after Jac.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jac walked quickly through the corridors, she wasn't really sure where she was heading but anywhere away from people was what she wanted. Finally, Jac stopped outside of an empty bay that wasn't being used. She slipped inside and sat on the bed but before the door slowly creaked shut, Mo opened it, entered and closed the door behind her.

"Mo, just leave me alone." Jac murmured as she twiddled her thumbs and looked at the floor.  
"Jac, talking helps sometimes... I promise, whatever you say in here won't be repeated, not even to Jonny." Mo said softly as she watched the consultant's every move. "What happened?" She whispered.

Several seconds of silence passed as Jac's eyes darted about the floor. Part of her wanted to tell Mo, the other didn't.  
"Can you get Michael please." Jac whispered, her voice wobbled slightly.  
"Michael? Yeah sure, I'll go and get him now." Mo said as she slipped out. She was slightly confused as to why Michael.

She would have preferred if Jonny was wanted, however Mo knew that the best thing to do was to get who she wanted. But why Michael? If it was going to be anyone other than Jonny, she would have thought it'd been Sacha that she wanted.

* * *

As Mo entered the consultants office on Keller, it all became clear. It looked like he had a broken nose, it was slightly crooked and deeply bruised. Mo remembered that the police office had told her that there was a witness who worked at the hospital too and that he was injured.

"Yes Miss Effanga?" Michael asked, Mo could sense the tone of anger in his voice.  
"Um, Jac's asking for you. Could you come up and see her? She's a bit... Upset." Mo said as she tried to find the right word. Immediately, the anger in michael's face disappeared and it was replaced with sympathy.

"Yeah sure. I'll come now."

* * *

"She's just down there." Mo whispered as she pointed to the bay that now had curtains closed. Michael walked towards the bay so Mo left and walked back to the nurses station where Jonny began interrogating her.

"Elliot's just come out of theatre, what the hell happened?" Jonny snapped as he un the chair around so that he was sitting facing her.  
"Elliot was being unfair. He told Jac to go home and sent her out of theatre." Mo explained.  
"So where is she? Has she gone home?"

"No. Michael's having a word with her, she's a bit upset."  
"Why Michael? That's just great, he's already got his leg over her." Jonny snapped angrily.  
"Actually, she wanted him because he's the one who pulled the guy off of Jac when she was being raped. Which by the way, earned him a broken nose."  
"Oh..." Jonny whispered. He immediately regretted snapping at Mo and hung his head in his hands. How was he going to help her through this?

* * *

Meanwhile...  
"You wanted to see me?" Michael said quietly as he sat on he he bed next to Jac, leaving a few inches to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable with him near her.  
"Yeah, um... Thanks for earlier, if you weren't there I-I" Jac stopped as the lump in her throat rose and tears began rolling down her face.

"Hey... Sshh." Michael whispered comfortingly as he gently put his arm around her shoulders but unsurprisingly, she flinched away from him and jumped off of the bed. She began backing into the corner of the room, putting her hands protectively over her bump.

"Sorry, sorry i didn't think." Michael said quietly as he moved further back from Jac across the other side of the room.  
"Sorry." Jac mumbled.  
"Don't be, this was not your fault. It's normal not to want to be touched after what you've been through." Michael whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or Tell me what happened?" Michael suggested, but Jac violently shook her head.

"Okay...Have you got any injuries?" He asked. Jac shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you been checked over, at all?" Jac shook her head again.  
"Well, you'll need and ultrasound, a general check for injuries and a blood test for STDs. It's up to you, who you want. I can do it, or would you prefer Jonny? Or Mo, Sacha-"

"Jonny." Jac interrupted, "I want Jonny."  
"Okay. Well listen, I'll go and get him, but I'm always here for you, even if you feel silly or it's 2am call me okay?" He said softly.

Jac nodded her head. "Thanks." She mumbled.  
"No worries, I'm just sorry it happened to you." Michael replied solemnly as he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Michael walked up to the nurses station where he found Jonny and Mo sitting silently. Jonny raised his head, eager for news as he saw Michael.

"I've talked to her and she's agreed to let you do an ultrasound, blood test for STDs and a general check for injuries. But just be careful, she flinched when I got near her." Michael said. He began walking towards the lift when he felt someone's hand on his arm.

"Michael, thank you so much." Jonny said as he shook one of Michael's hand with both of his. Michael nodded before walking into the lift. Jonny made his way to the bay Jac was in no and he collected an ultrasound and an equipment trolley on the way there.

**thanks for reading please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jonny knocked on the door before he entered, pushing the ultrasound and equipment trolley into the bay with him before he closed the door.

Jac looked at Jonny, she was still standing in the corner of the room but she was facing him and that was a start.

"Right, it's probably best if I check you for any external injuries first so can I just have a look at your wrists?" Jonny asked softly as he held out his own, prompting her to slowly remove her hands from the bump and out in front of her.

Jonny tried to look as thoroughly as he could without touching her. Once she'd had her wrists out for several seconds, she turned them over.  
"Right, nothing there." Jonny said, he was rather surprised because almost all of the time in sexual assault cases that he had seen, there were bruises on wrists however Jac didn't even have minor bruising at all.

Jac saw his confused face.  
"He held me down by my shoulder blades, not my wrists." She murmured.  
"Can I have a look?" He asked softly, but Jac only shook her head. Jonny turned around and made sure all the blinds were shut. He then pulled the blind down on the small window in the door so no one could see in at all. He was going to lock the door but he feared that may panic her. Then he pulled the curtain all the way around the bed.

"Right, no one else is going to see this. It's just me and I promise I won't put anything on your records or tell anyone else. Not even Mo. Look I won't touch you at all just please let me check you over. You must be in some pain." Jonny said softly and quietly as he stood more than a foot in front of her.

Jac nodded. She turned around and lifted the back of her scrub shirt up until it was just resting on her shoulders. Jonny held in his anger as he saw a hand sized bruise on either side of Jac's spine on her shoulder blades. The rest of her back was clear.

"Right okay." Jonny said quietly, signalling Jac that she could pull her shirt down which she did quickly.  
"Can you just slip your trousers down so I can check your knees and thighs."  
Jac violently shook her head.

"Okay alright, calm down. Can I check your chest and neck?" Jonny asked although he already knew the answer, once again, Jac shook her head. Although Jonny couldn't possible understand what was going through her head at that moment, he knew that if she didn't want to do anything, he shouldn't force her into it.

"Okay, well. I'll just do a blood test to test for STDs." He said gently. Jonny took the kidney dish off of the equipment tray and took out a strap to put around the top of Jac's arm.

As he moved towards her, she took the strap out of his hand and tightened it on her upper arm herself. Jonny took the empty syringe but as he moved towards her, Jac took a step back and held her hand out.

Jonny placed the syringe in her hand and Jac perfectly took her own blood, before she handed it back to Jonny.

"Right, I'll do an ultrasound, but don't worry. I'll stop if you want me to and I won't touch you at all. Okay?" Jac reluctantly nodded and laid down on the bed.

Jonny flipped open the ultrasound machine and wheeled it so that it was in both of their view. He took the probe and squeezed some lubricant on it.  
"You ready?" He asked and Jac nodded. She pulled her scrub shirt up just above her belly button. Jonny needed her to pull it up further but for now it would do.

Jonny gently pressed the probe onto her bump, making sure he didn't make skin to skin contact with Jac. He glided it round in circles and stopped once he'd found the perfect position on the screen. There it was; their little baby.

"It's a girl."  
"What?" Jonny asked, he wasn't sure if he heard right. Those were some the first words she had said since he had entered the room.  
"The baby, it's a girl." Jac repeated sad she stared at the screen. Jonny also stared at the screen and pressed the button to print the image.

"She looks fine. The placenta's attached and there's no damage to the amniotic sack. And by the looks of it, she's going to take up swimming when she's older!" Jonny joked quietly as he watched their little girl squirm about on the screen in Jac's uterus.  
"I can feel it." Jac stated quietly as she let a small smile escape her lips.

"Right." Jonny said as he took the probe off of Jac's bump. She wiped the gel off of her stomach and pulled her shirt down. Then Jonny handed her the picture. "How about, I take you home and make you some chicken soup eh?" Jonny suggested kindly as Jac slowly pulled her legs over the side of the bed. Jac shook her head. Jonny knew it wasn't worth arguing with her now and she didn't need them falling out after this had happened.

"Alright then, but at least let me give you a lift home." Jonny said optimistically. There was no way she was going to try to drive home on her motorbike with most parts of her aching, or getting into a taxi letting a complete stranger drive her home.

* * *

Jac smiled so he took that as a yes and followed her back to the locker room. Jonny quickly got changed as. Jac sorted out things in her locker, then he sat on the bench, facing away from her so that she could get changed. Jac cleared her throat to show that she was ready to go.

He turned around to see that she was wearing a pair of leggings, knee high boots and her NHS hoodie which during her pregnancy, she had become fond of. Jonny smiled a little and followed Jac out of the room, and down to his car.

* * *

Jonny pulled up in the car park outside Jac's flat. He stopped the engine and they sat in silence.  
"Will you stay over tonight? Please?" Jac pleaded. Jonny could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Of course I will. I love you." Jonny replied which made tears build up in Jac's eyes. Soon one rolled down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry, this is my fault you should go." Jac blurted out as she got out of the car, slammed the door shut and headed towards the entrance. Jonny jumped out of his car, locked it and chased after Jac.

"Jac, this is not your fault, listen to me. This, is not, your fault." Jonny said sternly. "Now it's your choice but I am more than happy to sleep on your sofa tonight. But if that's not what you want then-"  
"No, I-i do, want you to stay with me tonight." Jac replied shakily.

Jonny smiled and followed Jac into her flat and quietly closing and locking the door behind him.

**Thanks for reading, please review because they make me happy :D**


End file.
